Arguements and Thunderstorms
by Ayame Jrock
Summary: Omi and Miko have an arguement, and Omi decides to try to make it up to Miko, who is playing Omi's guitar under the Cherry Blossom tree in the backyard. Then it starts to rain, but the girls could care less. Until they start to argue again.


This is written for, and requested by XxSlytherinxDreamxX I hope you, as well as everyone else enjoys this story, as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
~ Ayame 3

* * *

Before ANYONE read's further. THIS IS A GIRL ON GIRL FIC. I DO NOT OWN OMI OR MIKO, sadly, BUT IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE FACT OF TWO GIRLS BEING TOGETHER DO NOT READ, AND DO NOT LEAVE FEEDBACK JUST TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW AND LEAVE! Thank you! Everyone else Enjoy! 3

* * *

The news is always good at predicting the weather. Isn't that what they are supposed to do anyways? Give the warning before the storm? Today the weather report was cloudy, with a light chance of rain. It was evident that it would rain, yes I still sat outside, guitar sitting on my lap as I played a few cords, a notebook sitting next to me in the green grass. I looked up at the sky, still letting my fingers play against the strings of the guitar. There was a gentle breeze flowing through the air, the sky darkened with each note I played. I knew we were on break, and Omi was ever so nice to take me on vacation. So here we are in Kyoto, and fighting. This time it really wasn't my fault, at least I didn't think so. I dont even remember what we fought about, all I remember is storming out of our cozy little home. I took time to grab what I thought was my guitar, but after I sat down under the huge Sakura tree, I had realized that it was indeed Omi's. At least I had taken the right song book, as I scribbled down a few more notes. The sky didn't waste its time getting darker, even though it was mid afternoon, and in the middle of spring, it seemed as if it was night already. The sudden change in weather made my work darker, Deffinately something Jyou would be proud to sing to. I heard the sliding glass door behind me, but I choose to ignor it, knowing full well who it was. She didn't say anything, and I didn't want her to. I was busy, and still mad. Ok, so I wasn't really mad, but if I pretended to be mad, she would make it better, that I knew for sure. I saw her stand, her arms folded across her small chest, as she watched me play with her guitar. I tried to hide the blush on my face, and the smirk that wanted so bad to play on my lips, but I was good at this game, and I was able to hide them. My hair fell infront of my face, shielding her from my face. I could still see her through my long dark hair, and smiled to myself, and I watched a smirk appear on her face. Also shaking her head, as she walked behind me. Suddenly I felt her knee's rub against my hips. The sudden contact was enough to make my breath stop in my chest. Then I felt her brush her lips against my ear, "Your such a fool." She whispered. "As you are." I replied. I couldn't stop, nor hide my smile. We always fought of the stupidest things, and she was right, I was a fool for believing other people. She was a fool for putting up with me for so long, and how she never got tired of me, I will never quite understand it. "And how dare you use my guitar without asking permission." Omi whispered. Her words, mixed with how close she was to me, was enough to make me shiver. Omi wasn't one to show her feelings very well. She was quiet most of the time, and very observant. She hated to argue, but when needed always put up a good fight. I felt her soft, and still somewhat chapped lips brushed against my neck, and I couldn't help but let out a gaspy moan, as she sank her teeth into my neck. My body going limp against hers. The light roar of thunder mixing with my moan. My hands immediantly searching for Omi's blonde hair, pulling her closer to me. Her arms reached around my chest, unbuttoning my short, short- sleaved jacket, and tossing it onto the grass. Leaving goosebumps up and down my arms. I sat still in my short strapless burgundy silk dress. I moaned and smiled, as I felt Omi's lips travel down to my shoulder, trailing kisses. She stopped at my shoulder blade and sucked, and nipped on my tender flesh. I could feel her soft hands unzipping my dress from behind. I felt colder, as she slipped away from me, only to return infront of me. Both of us smiling, because we knew we couldn't stay mad at eachother for long. Her soft blue contact eyes staring into mine, I always got lost in them, I brought my lips to meet hers, She allowed the kiss, but only briefly. As she pushed me down into the cool grass, and slipped my dress off. After I didn't waste anytime in removing her leather jacket, or her black button up shirt. When I tried to unbutton her jeans, she had a problem with that. Instead she trailed butterfly kisses down my neck and to my chest, stpping at one of my nipples, and taking one into her mouth, we both moaned at the contact.

Omi's fingers finding Miko's other breast, showing it the same amount of attention. Once Omi was satisfied, she kissed a trail down the middle of her stomach, and stopped right above her pantyline. She licked along side the top of Miko's black silky panties, before taking them off. Omi continued to trail kisses down Miko's hips, and thighs, working her way down her left inner thigh. Miko reacted to the sensitive touch, and arched her back.

"Omi Please, I ...I want. Ahhh." Miko squeaked out, when Omi bit down on the tender flesh of Miko's leg. Omi licked over the bruise, draging her tongue closer and closer, until she was near her entrance. Omi flicked her tongue over Miko's clit, Miko screamed out in pleasure, her hands finding their way through Omi's tangled blonde mess. Omi traveled lower, darting her tongue in and out of her lover, forcing her to moan, and arch her back. "O Omi ...too ... quick... dont ... stop." Miko managed to get out. Omi moaned, causing her tongue to vibrate inside of Miko, which earned her another breathy moan. Omi knew she was close, maybe too close. She was right, Miko was spent before they even started. But that didn't keep Omi from continueing, her actions made Miko squirm and moan even more then before. Her back arched off the grass, and at the same time it started to rain, taking Miko's breath away.

Omi looked up at Miko, her body covered in a mixture of sweat and rain, she was breathing heavy, and smiling lovingly at Omi. Omi reached up and kissed Miko, her tongue once again, trailing her bottom lip. Miko immediantly responded, allowing Omi to search her mouth, both girls moaning in the kiss. It was Miko's turn this time to be in charge. She wanted so bad to taste Omi, and feel her, make her feel good, and call her name. Miko tugged Omi's pants off, and tossed them carelessly behind her. Miko started at Omi's collar bone, attacking it. Omi traced patterens ons Miko's back, encouraging Miko to continue. Miko reached down fumbling with Omi's new skinny jeans. She disliked new jeans, because they were always so stiff, and trying to get the button undone on a new pair of jeans, is not easy, especially when you have long nails. Omi took note of my frustration, and decided it was funny somehow, "Why are you laughing?"

"Because its funny."

"It is not." I argued. Again the thunder roared, and the rain began to fall harder. Omi unbuttoned her own jeans, and slipped them off, watching Miko's eyes light up. Her small body shaking from the coldness of the rain, and out of excitment. Omi leaned up, attacking Miko's swollen lips. Miko pushed back, determinded to get back in her dominate place, though she was anything but. Omi allowed her to do what she wanted at times. Without warning Miko pushed two of her red long finger nails into Omi, making her gasp with the thundered that surounded them. Miko pushed her fingers in deeper, then out, then back in. Omi moaned out, loving the pleasure and the pain. She could feel Miko cut her with her nails, but thats what Omi loved so much about Miko. Sure when you looked at her she seemed innocent enough, but she was the opposite. She loved watching Omi beg for more, she loved pushing Omi to that limit, and the blood, the sweet sweet salty blood. She removed her fingers, and licked her lips, Miko kept her eyes focused on Omi's contacted ones. Miko licked up her inner thigh, and smirked when Omi's mouth opened. Miko's tongue traveled to that one sensitive spot, making Omi squirm. Miko couldn't wait anylonger, she wanted to fully taste her. She slid her tongue deep inside Omi, maoning when she tasted her blood. It drove her crazy. That salty sweet, yet sour taste, she craved it. Miko moaned, while eating Omi out. Omi bit her lip, forcing a small trail of blood to spil down her chin.

"Ahh, Miko I'm I'm.. going to Ahhh." Omi arched her back feeling herself reach her climax, Miko leaned up, licking her lips once again, and licked Omi's chin tasting her blood, and shoved her tongue into Omi's mouth. Omi moaned when she could taste herself.

Finally they pulled away, taking a deep breath and for the first time really taking in the scent of the rain around them. Miko laughed, as Omi stood up, "C'mon, give me your hand. Lets go inside and get cleaned up." Miko took Omi's hand, and without a struggle pulled Miko to her feet, both girls ran inside, and headed for the shower.

"Ehhh, Omi chan its too hot."

"No its not just get in here chicken."

"I'm not a chicken, and I'm not coming in."

Miko turn the hot water tab down some, then stepped in. Omi shot her a glare.

"Oi! Now its too cold."

They started argueing again. Which lead to a repeat of heated sex between them.


End file.
